Mesa para Dos
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Temari es una chica orgullosa, que quiere demostrar cuan femenina puede ser... Y una pelea y discucion traen al hombre de sus sueños con ella gracias a una típica cena


_**Hi!! este es mi nuevo oneshot!! una cita de ensueño con un chico que parece en dios!!!! -admitamoslo es irresistible para algunas de nosotras!- jeje, bno aki se los dejo!1**_

_**pdt: sino queda muy claro, es temari la que cuenta su historia**_

* * *

Oneshot: Mesa para dos

-Esta noche es solo para mí- me dije esa noche, viendo lo esplendoroso y estrellado que estaba el cielo nocturno de esa curiosa aldea de Konoha.

Murmullos se oían de la gente que concurrían las calles de esa magnífica aldea la cual yo había habitado ya por un mes, debido a una misión asignada por mi hermano. Yo tomaba mi tiempo para arreglarme. Generalmente nunca he prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de actividades tan estereotípicas de las mujeres convencionales, pero ese día era la excepción, ya que, ¿Cuántas veces podía disfrutar de un viernes en la noche completamente libre? Era como una señal del cielo diciendo "tómate el día para ti misma". Y así lo hice, pase todo el día metida en los balnearios más exquisitos, recibiendo masajes y tratamientos que hacía tiempo no probaba. Nunca le he dedicado mucho tiempo para las actividades femeninas, prefiero ejercitar mi cerebro o mi condición física que mi apariencia, pero ese día era diferente, ese día me dejé ver como la bella mujer que soy.

Al considerarme lista para salir, después de peinarme y maquillarme como nunca antes lo había hecho, busqué un vestido que me hiciera brillar, y lo encontré, un precioso vestido negro y corto con una falda volada y la parte superior tallada y con un hermoso cuello en "v". Lo puse frente a mí y lo observé, se veía tan delicado… Al ponérmelo me vi en el espejo y no pude estar más feliz con la imagen que recibía de vuelta. Ahora si les iba a enseñar a todos esos shinobis que tan llamativas podemos ser la ninjas de Suna.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi apartamento, para mezclarme con la gente que habitaba tan pintoresca aldea.

Caminé efusivamente, esa noche yo lucía. Caminaba sin preocupaciones, moviendo mi cuerpo al son de una música imaginaria y robando las miradas de más de un hombre en la calle, tanto de ninjas como civiles. Más de uno repetía "¿esa es Temari?", otros simplemente se quedaban embobados al verme pasar. Me sentía el centro de atención de las miradas y estaba cumpliendo con el objetivo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía otra vez como una dama y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, captando las miradas de los perversos ninjas de Konoha, que alguna vez me habrían llamado "marimacha" o "demasiado hombre para ser mujer". Sin embargo, era la mirada de un ninja en particular la que quería captar, la mirada de…

Me pregunté a mi misma cual sería el mejor lugar para cenar, ya que muchos restoranes yo no conocía, por mucho que hubiera habitado allí. Encontré uno que llamó mi atención, llamado "Kasumiya Night". Una corazonada me dijo que era el ideal, así que entré.

Era un lugar muy lujoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color morado oscuro, y las mesas eran grises o negras. La luz era muy tenue y en cada centro de mesa, había una vela, que daba un poco más de luz. Cada mesa estaba dentro de una especie de cubículo, lo cual volvía el ambiente muy íntimo. -"Ideal para una cita"- pensé un poco abatida -"tal vez hubiera sido bueno invitarlo"

Mi ensimismamiento termino al entrar la anfitriona.

-Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla?

-Sí, Arigato, mesa para uno, onegai.

-Muy bien, déjeme ver si hay disponibles…

-Mejor busque una mesa para dos, de una vez- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, la voz de aquel al que yo esa noche quería cautivar, pero no me dejaría ganar tan fácil.

-¿Quién te crees para pedir una mesa para ambos?-reté yo.

-Pues… yo-dijo ese maldito hombre, acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y en efecto, era él: Nara Shikamaru, ataviado con un irresistible traje negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata, que producía una alucinante imagen en conjunto de su pelo negro suelto y peinado hacia atrás. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, mostrando la satisfacción de tener lo que quería; él dibujó una media sonrisa, solo por el hecho de dedicármela. Tuve que mantener mis fuerzas para no desfallecer ante aquel escultural hombre que tenía cerca.

-"No voy a dejarte ganar tan rápido genio-pensé- creo que jugaré un poco más contigo, tú suplicaras por mí"

Imagino que él notó la frivolidad en mis ojos cuando planeaba que hacer, porque se acercó más a mí, como tratando de derrotarme.

-¿Insisto, quién te crees para pedir mesa para mí?-repetí.

-Para nosotros querrás decir-insistió él.

-NO, para mí. ¿Quién te crees? No eres nada mío…

-Soy tu amigo, y si quiero salir con una chica, lo hago y punto-espetó él divertido.

- Pero resulta que no soy cualquier chica-puntualicé- A Sabaku no Temari se le respeta.

-Yo no te estoy faltando el respeto-dijo él- te estoy invitando a cenar.

-¡Qué considerado! Me invitas a salir cuando yo llegué por mí solita hasta aquí.

-Mendokusai mujer-dijo él con desdén- ¿Qué va a hacer una joven tan linda como tú sola en un lugar como este?

-Sabes que odio las frases rebuscadas-dije con sorna.

-Lo sé- concluyó él- pero yo lo dije de todo corazón-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ja- fue todo lo que pude decir, mi mente se formateó con el contacto de los labios de aquel joven shinobi.

Él pareció leer mi mente, ya que rodeó mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos y me abrazó con ternura. En tanto, la anfitriona perdía la paciencia, y nos veía molesta. Yo noté su enojo, pero la ignoré. Estaba muy ocupada con él hombre de mis sueños que insistía en comer conmigo.

-Bueno, entonces, mesa para uno o para dos- preguntó molesta la anfitriona

-Podría callarse mientras resolvemos eso- gruñí yo con mi mejor cara de molestia.

Ella abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero prefirió retirarse.

-Fuiste un poca ruda con ella-me dijo él, al oído.

-¿Y qué?- dije yo- ella lo fue con nosotros.

-Sí bueno, de todas formas ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.

-Así, ¿Cómo?-pregunté yo ansiosa.

-Aunque no lo creas- me dijo de nuevo al oído- vas a cenar conmigo, lo quieras o no.

El sentir su respiración en mi cuello me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, y no lo pude disimular. Él se percató de ello y me sonrió triunfal. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y volví a ver al piso para tratar de esconderme. Claramente el había anotado un punto a su favor.

-Ja-me imitó él- parece que a ti también te agrada la idea de cenar juntos.

Yo me quedé callada, no podía articular nada coherente en ese momento, no podía pensar, y de no haber sido por su abrazo, habría caído allí mismo. Afortunadamente, llegó la anfitriona con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya decidieron?-preguntó amargada

-Queda en ti, amor-susurró él a mi oído- tú escoges si te dejo sola o me honras con tu compañía…

-Qué más da- mesa para dos, por favor.

-¡AL FIN!- dijo aliviada la mesera

Realmente no sé que me sucedió esa noche, pero simplemente no pude seguir con mi jueguito… Y he de admitir que la pasamos increíble, con una cena exquisita, una plática encantadora y en fin, fue una cita de ensueño… Y para mejorar la velada, un paseo a la luz de luna terminó con un beso apasionado que él me robo y yo respondí… Y gracias a esa mesa para dos, cuento esta historia teniendo a mi lado a un increíble hombre como novio y futuro esposo.


End file.
